Just a Normal Boring Day at Riverdale High
by Lightningbeforethethunder
Summary: Betty isnt quite sure what to do with herself, as things start to return to boring and normal at Riverdale High. She dicides she is going to make the day interesting, by working up Jughead untill he just can't take it anymore. One-shot/Smut.


It finally seemed as if it was going to be a typical day at school. No lengthy assignments were due, no crazy conspiracies had come to light in the past few days, no one had turned up dead recently, and everyone finally seemed happy to just have a perfectly boring normal day of school. Betty wasn't quite sure what to do with herself, being surrounded with all of this normal, after the past weeks of crazy that had encapsulated her. So she decided she it might be time to stir up some trouble with a certain sexy serpent.

She woke up early, having gone to bed at 9pm the night before, as she had nothing better to do. She rifled through her closet, sighing. She wanted to do something different with her outfit today, something that would catch Jugheads attention. She couldn't find anything other than her regular, pastel, kid-ish clothing, so she huffed out of her room to check out Pollys closet. Not that she thought she would find anything drastically different than her own clothes. After all, her mom had micromanaged Pollys wardrobe as well.

She rummaged through Pollys hung up clothes and soon noticed a bag hanging beneath a sweater like it was meant to be hidden. She dumped the bag out onto the bed and what seemed like small scraps of dark blue fabric slowly tumbled out, still with tags on them. She held them up in front of her and realized that it was the skimpiest pair of panties with a matching bra (could you even call it a bra? It left nothing to the imagination). Bettys eyes gleamed as she realized just exactly what she was going to do with this little outfit. Polly and her had always shared clothes, so she was sure she wouldn't have minded. Plus she would only be wearing it long enough to snap the few pictures that she needed. On her way back to her own bedroom she grabbed a short jean shirt that she had spotted tucked away in the back of the closet, no doubt bought by Polly secretly in addition to the lingerie.

She slipped the little pieces of fabric on, first making sure that her curtains were closed so Archie didn't catch a glimpse of anything. She stared at herself in the mirror checking out which angle would be best, before grabbing her phone to snap a few pictures. After her mini photo shoot she decided on three pictures that she liked best: A selfie in which she was biting her bottom lip and her boobs were intentionally pushed together, creating some amazing cleavage, a full body mirror picture mostly showing her ass at the best it had ever looked (if she did say so herself), and finally a full frontal mirror picture of her hooking a finger in the side of her underwear as if she was about to pull them down her legs.

She deleted all the rest of the less than flattering pictures and giggled thinking of how Jughead might respond when he woke up. She was sure he wasn't awake yet and she wanted him to wake up to her pictures. She had spent the night with him a few times and she knew that he woke up hard as a rock and ready for anything. She could just imagine how hard he would be when he woke up to her find the picture she had sent. She didn't want to send them all at once though. She thought she would start with the selfie, as it showed the least amount of skin and she wanted to tease him a bit.

She typed out: _Goodmorning Sunshine ;)_

Before attaching the picture. She was suddenly nervous. She took a deep breath, pressed send and threw her phone on the bed, half anxious and half excited for his response. While she waited for the alert of a response from her boyfriend she decided to get completely ready for school. She slipped on the short jean skirt and found a summery top to go along with it that she could tie up in a knot to show off a sliver of her midriff. She was feeling scandalous today and she wanted to show it. She decided to forgo her usual ponytail and leave her hair down. She made her eyes a bit smokey and took her sweet time paying attention to every detail; trying to not agonize over the picture she had sent Jughead. Just as she had finished up and was heading downstairs, her phone lit up with a text. Her heart rate quickened as she opened the message from Jughead.

 _Holy fucking shit Betts 3_

Another message arrived quickly following

 _You have no idea the things I would do to you if I was there right now!_

Betty smiled and bit her lip. She was about to type out 'what would you do to me?' when another message appeared

 _I forgot gotta be at school early to print something_

 _Fuck my life_

 _Im so hard….ugh_

 _See you at school_

Betty felt mildly bad for Jughead, but she decided it was more fun this way, as he would be thoroughly worked up by the time she saw him. She stopped herself just as she was about to rush out of her room, being overly excited to see Juggie. She wanted to make this a little more interesting, so she slipped off her underwear from under her skirt and tossed them into her laundry basket.

She ran down stairs, quickly put on her long coat over her outfit so that her mother couldn't comment on it, grabbed a piece of toast off the kitchen table and yelled "bye mom!" as she was already half way out the door.

She walked into school and immediately spotted Jughead by the lockers talking to Archie. He looked unbothered and Betty decided he was much too calm for her liking. She stepped to the side, pulled out her phone, and chose the full frontal photo of her in the mirror to sent to him with the message:

 _So what would you do to me?_

She pressed send, then watched and waited as Jughead pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, still casually talking to Archie. As he looked down at his phone his eyes widened and his face flushed red. He took a step back away from Archie, turned off his phone screen immediately and shoved it into his pocket. Archie looked at him concerned.

"Woah what's wrong man?"

"Um.. Oh… I um forgot that I needed to drop the thing… you know?"

Just then Betty walked (or more like skipped) up to Jughead and Archie smiling brightly as if she had not a care in the world and kissed Jughead on the cheek giving him a hug.

"Hey guys"

Jughead was still stammering to himself and Archie was thankfully distracted by seeing Veronica walking towards them. Archie answered as he stepped away to start a before-school make-out session with Veronica

"Hey Betty, ill see you guys later"

Jughead ran a hand over his face trying to calm himself pushing some hair out of his eyes. He wanted to say something about Bettys outfit, but he was still kind of speechless. Smiling, Betty took a step back to look at him, but he stepped closer to her putting an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear

"You're going to pay for that"

She giggled and said quietly

"Promise?"

The hallways were emptying as the first bell was about to ring. Betty looked around to make sure no one was looking before taking a quick step and backing Jughead against the lockers. She ran her fingers above his belt, scratching her fingernails along his lower abs. She went up on her tip toes and whispered to him

"Lucky for you im not wearing any panties"

Before Jughead could even respond Betty stepped back and walked towards homeroom, which was only a few doors down. She intentionally swayed her hips as she walked. Before going in she gave him an over exaggerated wink and blew him a kiss.

Jughead was now donning a raging hard on that was very difficult to hide. He looked around and reached into his pants, quickly tucking himself into the waistband of his pants.

"How the fuck am I supposed to sit in class like this?" he thought

What had gotten into Betty? Whatever it was he did not mind it one bit. Except for the fact that she decided to start this all at school. He made it to class and somehow managed to sit down without looking like an idiot. He started to calm down, but soon his mind began to wander to Bettys lack of underwear and he felt himself getting hard again. He discretely pulled his phone out of his pocket, downloaded Betty's pictures to a special file in his phone that would be hard for anyone to access and then deleted them from his text messages. He typed out to Betty

 _I cant believe you Betty Cooper. You are such a tease!_

Betty answered quickly

 _Blue and Gold room: 5min_

Jughead raised his hand and asked to be excused. His teacher for the period didn't seem to care and nodded at him. He made his way to the Newspaper room that was mostly used only by him and Betty. She was already there sitting on the desk with her legs crossed and her skirt pushed up just a little too high for school, showing off the smooth skin of her thighs. Thighs that he wanted to be wrapped around his waist right about now. She had a devilish look on her face. He walked towards her quickly crashing his lips down onto hers. She immediately sought out his bottom lip and bit down, making him hard again instantly. He groaned and weaved one hand into her hair wile the other grabbed her thigh parting her legs and pulling one up to wrap around his hip. The kissed for a few seconds more before she put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away from her.

She hopped off of the desk breathless, grabbed his hips, and turned him around so that he was leaning against the desk. She slowly fell down to her knees, unbuckled his belt, undid his pants, and pulled his throbbing erection out of his boxers all the while looking up at him. She stroked him twice before swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock, licking it from base to tip and then quickly taking its entirety into her mouth until it hit the back on her throat. Jughead's head fell back, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he reached down to run his fingers through Bettys hair, holding her to him.

Ten seconds into the most erotic head Jughead had ever received, the bell rang throughout the school signaling the end of first period. Betty stopped instantly, popped Jugheads erection out of her mouth, and stood up, patting down her hair to make sure it didn't look too disheveled. Jughead stared at her incredulously with his mouth open, breathing hard.

"What the… Betty?"

"Sorry Jug I cant be late for my next class"

She tried to act serious, but a smile crept its way to her lips. She was doing this on purpose. She was meticulously and purposefully driving him insane. He angrily dragged his pants up his legs, buckled his belt and tucked himself yet again into the waistband of his jeans. She watched him with amusement before turning around to pick the smallest piece of who knows what off of the ground, revealing her uncovered ass under her short skirt. She threw the 'trash' away and turned around giggling at Jugheads irritated face and crossed arms. He had had enough of this one-sided teasing game Betty had decided to play today. He needed something that would drive Betty crazy. Suddenly the idea came to him and he instantly knew that Betty was going to loose at her own game.

* * *

A week before, Betty and Jughead had been fooling around together after school while FP was at work. As the cuddled and talked about anything and everything Jughead decided to ask her if she ever watched porn. He was 99% positive that she had never even seen a pornographic picture let alone watched a video, so he was stunned when she quickly answered:

"Of course".

"Oh… well what kind of stuff do you like to watch?"

Betty turned red and covered her face

"I don't know… I feel like its weird"

Jughead laughed

"I assure you its not weird Betts, just tell me"

"I….I don't really know how to describe it... can I just show you?"

Watching porn, with his girlfriend, while naked in bed together? That was a no brainer for him.

"Sure"

He grabbed his phone and handed it to her. She shielded the screen with her hand so he couldn't see what she was typing.

"Just let me find the right one"

After a few clicks she turned the phone towards him and pressed play

It was a video of a girl sitting at a table in a restaurant, clearly close to having an orgasm. His eyes flicked up to the title and it read 'Girl in restaurant has orgasm with vibrating panties'.

Betty covered her face as Jughead turned to look at her.

"I know its weird ok? Don't look at me"

She buried her face into a pillow, feeling embarrassment wash over her. Jughead chuckled. Of course Betty would choose to watch a type of porn in which all the people were still fully clothed. Jughead pulled her face towards him by her chin.

"Betts that's not weird at all. I get it. The excitement of being in public while being pleasured and all that. That's probably the most innocent porn you could ever watch though."

Betty squinted at him and he kissed her.

* * *

Jugheads next period was a Joke. He was so far along in English he could have practically taught the class. He decided to skip and go on a search for what he knew would be Bettys vice. He headed to the south side to check out the shady looking sex shop that was close to the Whyte Wyrm. He wasn't worried about anyone checking his ID. After all, he was never carded at the bar just a few doors down, and buying sex paraphernalia seemed like way less of an offense than underage drinking. The older shop clerk ignored him as he walked in. He looked around before finding a wall that was covered in every type of vibrator you could imagine. He located a pair of vibrating panties, grabbed them, and made his way up to the cash register. The older man started to scan what Jughead had chose before voicing:

"You know these things die out pretty quickly and they only have one setting. We got this new type of thing in that you can recharge and everything and it even hooks up to your phone so you can turn it on and off. I'd give it to you half off if you want it?"

Jughead was already embarrassed coming in here at all. He wasn't sure how to respond being offered different options.

"Oh well um... Thats cool. You sure?"

"Yep, anything for FP's kid"

Oh geez this guy knew his dad. He prayed the man would not mention anything to his father about this purchase.

"Um Ok Ill take it… Thanks"

Jughead pulled the necessary bills out of his pocket, paid, and took off as quickly as he could without looking like he was rushing. He arrived back at school and headed back to the Blue and Gold room, making sure to lock the door behind him. He ripped the package open and plugged the J shaped object into an outlet to charge. It came with its own mini USB charger. He still had 30 minutes till lunch, so he had some time to become familiar with the foreign looking object. As it charged, he looked over the enclosed directions with a diagram showing how the longer end of the J was meant to go inside to hit the g-spot and the smaller end hooked around to be placed on the clit. He saw the Bluetooth symbol and paired it with his phone. It instructed him to download a free app to control it. It apparently was meant to stay in place on its own by curving into the g-spot, so that it wouldn't fall out. He was thankful for this feature as he remembered Betty wasn't wearing any underwear.

He was so focused on the hardware and figuring out how to work the remote control vibrator that he had nearly forgotten that he was going to put this thing inside his girlfriend at school and control it. He started to get hard for what felt like the hundredth time that day, thinking of her squirming with pleasure from him using it on her. The small LED light on the charger turned green indicating the small vibrator was fully charged. It had a battery life of up to four hours. Just enough time to get Betty through lunch, a few more classes, and maybe even cheerleading practice. Jughead grinned, he hated being in the school gym as much as any other intellectual weirdo, but for this, it would be worth it. He held the vibrator in his hand and tested it out, seeing that he could make it vibrate different speeds and in different patterns by making lines and shapes all over his phone screen. He ran to the bathroom, to wash off the vibrator so that it would be nice and ready for Bettys tight wet heat.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch

He texted her

 _Blue and gold room. Now_

She arrived a minute later looking sheepish.

"Jug, Im sorry if I teased you too much. I feel bad. I saw that you didn't go to English. Did I upset you? You aren't mad are you?"

Jughead cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Not at all. In fact I got you a little something. That's why I wasn't in English"

"Oh" Betty looked relieved and smiled "What is it?"

"Sit on the desk, open your legs, and close your eyes"

Betty blushed and looked as if she was going to argue with more questions. Jughead interrupted the start of her sentence.

"Just do it Betts"

He nodded at the desk behind her. She put her stuff down on a chair and hoisted herself up on to the desk. She did as she was told, opening her legs, leaning back on her hands, she closed her eyes. Jughead came up to her and stood between her legs. Unable to help himself, he kissed her neck that was perfectly exposed to him. She groaned at the contact.

He reached his fingers down and spread the lips of her sex apart, entering a finger into her and spreading the wetness up to her clit. He replaced his one finger with two. Stretching her slightly so that the small vibrator, that was about the size of two of his fingers, could slide into her comfortably. She breathed heavily as he moved his fingers in and out of her a few times, while simultaneously reaching into his pocket with his other hand to retrieve the vibrator. She felt him moving to reach for something and she lifted her head to look at what he was doing. He already had the small object between her legs and was rubbing against her wetness as she looked down and felt him slide it skillfully inside of her. She gasped at the feeling of it, as it pressed the perfect place inside of her and it put just the right amount of pressure directly on her clit. She panted out

"Jug… what?... I don't… What is it?"

He kissed her once on the mouth, before reaching down to pull her off of the table, helping her to pull her skirt down a bit to cover her.

"Remember that little video you showed me the other night?… the vibrating panties. Well this is kind of like that, but exponentially better" he grinned trying to gague her reaction from her facial expressions.

The look on Bettys face was hard to make out. She seemed to pass through emotions of being confused, embarrassed, anxious, excited, and finally setteled on incredibly aroused. She shifted her weight back and fourth trying to get comfortable to the feeling of it inside her.

"So how does it work exactly?"

She bit her lip looking nervous and incredibly innocent. He pulled his phone out and moved to stand next to her so she could see the screen.

"Ill start off slow. K?

She nodded apprehensively

He tapped the screen at the lowest level possible. Betty Jolted, reached out to grab Jugheads arm, and squeezed hard.

"Fuck Juggie!"

Her eyes were squeezed shut.

Jughead smiled. He loved it when she cursed. Especially in response to being pleasured.

"Want me to try again?"

Betty nodded again still closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. This time Jughead decided to keep his finger on the screen for a few seconds drawing out the length of the vibration. He kept it at a low level drawing back and fourth across the screen.

Betty had never felt anything like it. She could feel the vibration move back and fourth from her insides at the sweetest spot possible to the outside where her clit longed for the sensation. It was just enough to drive her wild, but not enough level to actually make her come. She squeezed Jugheads arm harder and moaned. Watching her experience the vibrations made Jughead want to take her and fuck her right then and there over the desk. He reminded himself that she had started the whole teasing game and he was definitely looking forward to ending it.

He took his finger off of his screen, clicked his phone screen off, and put it in his pocket. Betty opened her eyes at the loss of the vibrating sensation.

"What… what are you doing Juggie?"

"Im starving. Lets go get some lunch!"

Jughead smiled and acted as if they had just had a fun old talk about playing mini golf or some crap. He grabbed her bag for her and grasped her hand to pull her out the door. Betty was so confused she couldn't formulate the words to protest. Her legs felt like jelly underneath her, so she trailed along with Jughead towing her by her arm. They made it out into the hall before she could formulate a coherent thought. She stopped abruptly and pulled him to face her, getting close to him to talk quietly

"Jug you really don't expect me to keep this thing inside of me for the rest of the day, do you?"

No one was near enough to hear them talk. Most everyone had made their way outside or to the cafeteria by now

"That's exactly what I expect of you Betty Cooper. After the stunt you pulled this morning. I believe that this is exactly what you deserve… and you honestly can't tell me that you don't like it".

Betty sighed and shook her head slightly smiling. If she was somehow caught it would be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to her. After a quick eternal battle with herself she decided it felt too good inside her to take out and it was worth the risk, especially to make Jughead happy. She suspected it could make her very happy too.

"Ok you win Juggie. Just be careful. Please don't make it to obvious"

She begged him

"Well that will be up to you, I guess we will just have to see how good of a actress you can be"

He pecked her on the lips and pulled her in the direction of their usual lunch table.

They sat down across from Veronica and Archie with their food. Jughead had seemed to have momentarily forgotten about the vibrator that was semi torturous simply sitting idly inside of Betty. With every small movement she got a little jolt of pleasure. Before scarfing down his food, Jughead grabbed his phone out of his pocket and set it on the bench between him and Betty so that she and him could see it, but no one else. Her heart rate quickened. She picked at her food as Veronica brought up something about cheerleading practice and how it might be canceled due to Cheryl having some less than important crisis. Betty cursed internally. She had forgotten they had practice today. She was expecting to only have to last through two more periods before being able to go home with Jughead so he could fuck her.

She watched as Jughead reached down and lightly began to trace his finger across the screen sending vibrations throughout her body. She reached up and let her head fall in her hands. Not being able to mask the pleasure she was feeling. Veronica looked at her worriedly.

"You okay B? Do you have a headache or something? I have Asprin if you want it"

Jughead had his mouth stuffed with food. He smiled with his mouth full. He suddenly stopped his hands movements over his phone giving Betty the chance to answer. She looked up at Veronica.

"No V. Thanks. Im fine. I just forgot we had practice today and Im really not feeling up for it"

"Oh. whats wrong? Is everything ok at home? Did something happen?"

Of all the times for Veronica to incessantly question her, this was not the time. Betty started to come up with an answer.

"I just have a lot of…" Jughead reached down to swipe the screen of his phone

Bettys voice went up an octave and she gripped the table with one hand

"Homework!"

Veronica cocked and eyebrow and took another bite of her salad looking away from Betty.

"Okayy?"

Veronica turned and started talking to Archie about lord knows what. Betty could hardly remember how to breathe properly let alone pay attention to what others wer doing around her. She thanked heavens that Kevin was at some club meeting today. He definitely would have caught onto the fact that Betty was acting strange.

She turned to Jughead who was smiling down at his food like a maniac. He turned to meet her gaze and she glared at him. He chuckled and she slapped his shoulder.

"Oh. Is that how its gonna be? Ok then"

He reached out to grab his phone and ran his thumb over the screen higher up than he had before, leaving his thumb in the middle not moving and not stopping. Bettys breathing quickened as she tried to control her facial expression and keep her body from twitching too much. She slowly became accustomed to the constant vibration spreading throughout her. It was much easier to maintain her composure with the feeling of the steady rhythm in contrast to the sudden and fleeting taps that he had been implementing before. Jughead saw that Betty was thoroughly enjoying herself. He double tapped the screen to leave the vibration on so he could set the phone down and finish his food. He was trying to keep his erection under control, as he watched his girlfriend squirm next to him and food was the best thing he could think of to distract himself.

Betty realized that she needed to eat some of her food if she didn't want raise suspicion with her friends. She did not need a slew of questions about why she was not eating from Veronica right now. Her face felt hot and her heartbeat was rising. However she did a pretty great job at making it look like she was just tired: by propping her head up in one hand with her elbow resting on the table and taking small bites. Sometimes squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head as if to wake herself up. Thankfully Veronica and Archie were in their own little world across the table. Jughead put his hand on her thigh and felt her rubbing her legs together discretely. He glanced at her and saw she was beginning to have trouble controlling the look of pleasure she had on her face.

She felt herself getting close and she grabbed Jugheads arm resting on the table. She rose her eyebrows at him with a pleading expression that she hoped he realized was a plea to turn the vibrator down. He caught on, grabbed his phone, and double tapped to turn it off. Betty thought she would be relieved when it stopped, but it was almost worse. Her walls contracted at the loss of movement and her clit ached to be stimulated again. If this feeling was even half as bad as what Jughead had felt when she had given him half of a blow-job in the newspaper room, she was gravely sorry.

She stood up urgently, startling everyone at the table. She looked around at the surprised faces.

"Sorry. I just realized I forgot something. Jug can you come help me real quick?"

Jughead stood up and followed her. She was already walking not waiting for his answer

She walked quickly and he followed behind her. He had an idea of where she was going when she passed the Blue and Gold room and headed towards the gym. She knew that no one would be in the locker rooms at this time and she didn't trust the Newspaper room during lunch. Teachers were always trying to escape the crowded lounge to eat in there in peach. He held his phone as they walked and he decided to tease her just a bit more before they got were they were going. He drew all over the screen in different patterns, going to from high to low and back and fourth. She nearly stumbled over and leaned back against a locker before sliding down it to crouch just above the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She banged her head back against the metal and cursed.

"Holy shit, Fuck"

She had never been so close to coming. It took everything within her to hold back and not let the pulsations take over her. She knew there was no way in hell she could be quiet while she came with the vibrator inside of her. It would be too intense. Jughead startled when she slid down to sit against the lockers and he took his fingers off of his screen. He walked over to Betty and pulled her up off of the ground so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He held her against the cool metal and started to kiss her. Betty pulled back and said in a low voice

"Im sorry Juggie. Im sorry I teased you… please" she breathed "I need to come. Ill die if I don't come soon, I swear"

Jughead laughed and tenderly moved some of her hair out of her face where it had fallen.

"That's a tad dramatic if you ask me Betts"

Betty whimpered

"Its only been what…?" Jughead looked at the time on his phone "30 minutes at the most that we have been doing this. You started teasing me from the time I woke up the morning. Plus if you think that im not super turned on by this you are sorely mistaken"

He grabbed her hand to move it to the bulge in the front of his pants. He had strategically tied his flannel in such a way to hide it. Bettys eyes lit up and she stroked him a few times through his pants. Jughead groaned at the contact and pushed his hips forward into her hand.

They heard a door open just seconds before the bell began to ring, signaling the end of lunch. Principal Weatherbee stormed out of the office, searching for someone to reprimand. Jughead and Betty shot apart from each other.

"Jughead Jones. Betty Cooper." Weatherbee said looking them both up and down "Get to class before I decide to write YOU up for a dress code violation" he said, pointing at Bettys less than appropriate outfit "and YOU for skipping last period, Mr. Jones".

They both bowed their heads and rushed off to their next class, which was together. Jughead sat in the back of the class and Betty in the front. They were watching a movie today, so they could get away with having their phones out. Betty was ready to send Jughead the final picture she had taken of herself: the full-length mirror picture showing off the best angle of her backside. He definitely deserved some extra teasing with what he was putting her through. Jughead was constantly making it known to her ho much he loved her ass and she knew that this would be his favorite picture of the three. He had texted her before she had the chance to send her last picture.

 _So heres the deal Im going to be nice_

 _Ill only turn it on for a few seconds every 15min_

 _Just to keep you wet and ready for me_

Betty wanted to get him worked up a bit

 _Im always wet and ready for your hard cock to slide into my wet pussy ;)_

Jughead had never heard Betty or even read Betty 'saying' anything like cock or pussy. He longed to hear her talk to him like that while they were fucking. Before he could muster up a response he received the last picture from her. Holy Fuck was she gorgeous. He couldn't help but stare at the picture, entranced by it. He couldn't wait to grab that perfect ass of hers as she rode him. He was completely hard now and very uncomfortable sitting down with his jeans stifling his erection. He owed Betty a taste of her own medicine. He opened his phone and tapped at the lowest level, just as a courtesy so that she knew he was starting. Jughead slowly moved his finger up the screen leaving it there for a few seconds before bringing it back down making a wave like motion. Betty writhed in her seat hoping that no one would notice her movement. He knew exactly how she liked it: fast then slow, hard then light. It became all too much and she started to edge close to her finish. He was having too much fun with it, not realizing how close she was. In desperation she somehow managed to text him

 _PLEASE Jug!_

The notification popped up on his screen and he immediately stopped. He put his phone away and let Betty recover. The teacher started to walk around the room handing out old graded papers, making it impossible to for Jughead to pull out his phone again without being caught. Betty was semi relieved, yet ached for the feeling of the vibrations. After a few minutes of deep breathing she was ready again. She liked being brought to edge by him again and again. She knew her orgasm would be out of this world when she was finally able to come. Before she knew it the bell rang and it was the last period before the day was over.

Jughead teased her through the last period just as he said he would for about a minute every quarter hour. Betty was getting much better at staying stoic during the bouts of vibrations, but the feeling wasn't any less intense. She was allowed just enough time to calm down and regain her composure before being hit with waves of pleasure all over again.

It turned out that Cheryl had canceled practice for one reason or another, for which Betty was eternally grateful. Jughead was slightly disappointed, as he was longing to watch Betty try to practice and focus in her tight little uniform, while he tried to distract her. It was for the best though, as he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on anything other than the too tight feeling of his pants every time his thoughts went to Betty's current state.

Betty and Jughead fast walked out of school as the last bell of the day chimed. They hopped on his motorcycle as their classmates filed out behind them. Jughead sped off faster than he thought was possible towards his trailer. The vibrations of the bike under her caused Betty to tremble with anticipation and hold onto her boyfriend tighter than necessary. Jughead nearly dragged Betty up the few stairs and into the house. They were a mess of clothes, lips, and fumbling hands as they made their way through the kitchen toward the bedroom. Jughead made sure to grab his phone and keep it with him through out all of the pandemonium. He wanted to see her come with from the vibrator. Then he would make her come again and again, in every, and any way he could.

Betty was completely bare, bar the bit of pink he could see of the vibrator peaking out, covering her clit. He still had his jeans on as he looked at her beautiful and naked before him breathing hard and flushed. He reached out to cup her face kissed her passionately. He pulled away and spun her around by her hips so that he could see and grab her ass. He kissed her neck from behind her and said in a rasping voice

"Crawl onto the bed with your ass in the air like im going to fuck you from behind"

Betty did as she was told. She crawled forward on her knees and went down to her elbows arching her back and sticking her ass out so he could see all of her, glistening and wet with the small pink vibrator visible between her folds. She turned her head and looked back at him expectantly.

"I want to watch you come with this inside you and then im going to fuck you senseless and make you come again around my cock. Is that alright with you?"

It was a rhetorical question she was sure, but she answered none the less in whisper

"Yes please"

Jughead turned on his phone and began making a path with his fingers over his phone screen not paying much attention to the screen, but more the sounds and movements that were coming out of his amazingly sexy girlfriend in front of him. She bucked her hips, arched her back, and moaned loudly. With his other hand he unbuttoned his pants, shoved them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. He couldn't help but start to lightly stroke his achingly stiff member as he watched his girl come more and more undone in front of him. He moved his finger to the top of the screen leaving it at the highest setting, sensing that Betty was coming close to her undoing. She nearly screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. It was the most intense thing she had ever felt. She couldn't catch her breath. It seemed never ending. She reached back as she came and held the vibrator tighter against her as she came, her wetness dripping down her thighs and hand.

It was all Jughead could take watching the pleasure wash over her, seeing her touch herself as she came, and finally how wet she was. He moved towards her and carefully tilted the vibrator out of her. Betty was still coming and shaking. Jughead tossed the vibrator onto the bed and in one swift movement pulled her hips back to meet his and entered her, filling her to the hilt. She yelled his name "Juggie oh god". He could feel her walls still contracting around him. She was STILL coming. The tight and wet confines of her were seemed much for him to handle, along with how much she had teased him throughout the day. He pumped into her hard, several times, before she began to tense up and tightened, coming again around his impossibly hard cock. He couldn't hold off any longer. He let go and spilled inside of her moaning and loudly moaned "Fuck…. Betty…. fuck" with each thrust as he emptied himself completely into her.

He rolled to the side bringing her with him. He pulled her to his chest, exhausted and completely spent from the angst and excitement of the day.

He felt Betty shake with a small laugh and he smiled against her hair.

"What's so funny?"

Betty shook her head slightly

"You're crazy, Jughead Jones"

"Crazy about you!"

He answered with mock sappiness. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled into her. He couldn't remember a time he felt so endlessly happy and satisfied. Betty thought about how blissful she felt being wrapped in HER sexy serpent's arms. It had been a thoroughly mind-blowing and not at all boring day.


End file.
